jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinofelis paleoona
Isla Muerta Common Name: Scimitar-Toothed Cat Height: 3 feet Length: '''5 feet '''Weight: 250 pounds ---- Coloration: : Adults: A light beige coat with black spots, yellow eyes, cream underbelly, muzzle and paws. : Juveniles: Much the same as the adults, but with duller tones and spots all over the body, including muzzle and paws, used to break up the image of the cub in dense jungle. Diet: Red meat and fish. Juveniles will eat insects to increase their energy as well as occasionally eat grubs, which they dig out with their claws. Preferred Habitat: Mostly anywhere with trees or high places to roost in or ambush prey. This includes forests, mountains, hillsides and the tree line of waterholes. Social Structure: Dinofelis ''live in colonies of 10 or so, with an alpha male and/ or female. Mated pairs leave their colonies until the female gives birth to her cubs. ---- ''Dinofelis is a medium-sized, spotted felid that much resembles a leopard in appearance and build. Its back is flexible and gives it a panther-like posture. Its tail is elongated and used for stability when pouncing upon prey and balancing itself when in the trees. Its paws are dexterous and the claws can be used as hooks when climbing. Its jaws are robust and short, and the sharp teeth can shear meat off the bone. The legs of Dinofelis are robust and not ideal for long distance chases. Dinofelis is an ambush predator which prefers to leap upon unsuspecting prey from a high vantage point, and use its powerful forearms to pull its prey to the ground. Dinofelis ''is a social felid, however unlike it’s distant relative ''Smilodon, Dinofelis does not live in a pride structure. Instead, it lives in tight-knit groups of at least 10 individuals of both sexes. Male Dinofelis are not usually driven from the clan by the alphas, but either stay within the clan or leave on their own accord. Individuals within a clan often engage in friendly battles amongst themselves as a form of bonding; and even the alpha pair often “battle” with their fellows to strengthen bonds with their subordinates. Subordinate males within the congregation breed with the subordinate females, and often outside individuals are readily accepted into the clan to prevent inbreeding. However, alpha males do not tolerate rogue males trying to integrate into the pride without finding a mate within the clan or confronting the alpha male first. It is not unknown for rogue males to fight with the alpha male in an attempt to take control of the congregation. If the alpha is usurped by a rogue male, he loses alpha status (either killed or exiled), and the alpha female will leave her post to become a subordinate unless the the new alpha male wishes to breed her. The new alpha picks his mate and life returns to normal for the congregation with the new alphas. Usually, the congregation of Dinofelis avoids confronting Smilodon prides, though it is not unknown for even smaller congregations to harass lone Smilodon rogues. If an alpha male is killed or dies of natural causes, the females of the clan are much more likely to accept an unrelated male as the next alpha male rather than their own offspring. Category:LtL Playable Species List/ Island Wildlife Category:Isla Muerta Category:Mammals